Bitten: Caged
"Caged" is the twelfth episode of season one of the supernatural werewolf series Bitten and the twelfth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Kelly Makin with a script written by Will Pascoe. It first aired in Canada on the Space Channel on Saturday, March 29th, 2014. It first aired in the United States on Syfy on Monday, March 31st, 2014. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is rated TV-MA. * This is the first episode of Bitten directed by Kelly Makin. It is his only work on the series in season one. He is also known for directing the "Your Body Is a Condemned Wonderland" and "Of Mice and Wolfmen" episodes of Being Human. * This is the second episode of Bitten written by Will Pascoe. Will is also a co-producer on the series. As a writer, he previously worked on episode 1x09, "Vengeance". * This is the first work in the supernatural drama genre for actor Thom Marriott. Allusions * Daniel Santos makes reference to the roadside ambush on Jeremy Danvers in this episode. This took place in episode 1x07, "Stalking". Quotes * Karl Marsten: Please tell me I am not detecting a faint whiff of Clayton Danvers above the layers of horse manure. I hope you haven't done anything rash with him. * Daniel Santos: He's tied up and drugged for now. .... * Daniel Santos: Thomas, go check on Olson. Make sure he's behaving himself. * Thomas Leblanc: When did I become the diddler's babysitter? * Daniel Santos: Do as you're told. .... * Daniel Santos: I've been waiting for years to get my revenge on the Danvers family. Every dog has his day, Karl. Let me have mine. * Karl Marsten: Yes, yes. He killed your brother and ruined your childhood. Nothing a good therapist won't fix. But this nonsense... is it really necessary? * Daniel Santos: Yes, it is. ... * Elena Michaels: Jeremy, I was trying to save Clay! * Jeremy Danvers: And so am I. And I cannot let you compromise my negotiations with Santos. .... * Daniel Santos: You've always been a very loyal pack member, Clayton. Always doing Jeremy's bidding. Like when you killed my brother. Let me ask you: How did it feel to kill Stephen, at Jeremy's behest? * Clayton Danvers: As good as it will when I kill you. * Daniel Santos: Wrong answers. (bitch-slaps Clayton) Which families are currently aligned with the pack? * Clayton Danvers: All of them. * Daniel Santos: (Slaps Clay again) What's the status on Jeremy's injuries? Is he fully recovered from our little roadside surprise? * Clayton Danvers: Strong enough to take on Koenig with enough left to kick your ass. * Daniel Santos: The pack is falling apart, and you know it. The only thing left in your future is more of this. .... * Jeremy Danvers: You're life is going to change so much when you become a father. You have no idea. Are you ready for the responsibility. .... * Jeremy Danvers: A large part of being a parent is to make the right choices for your child. Be a strong man... a good role model in his life. But I promise you, the first time you look into that child's eyes, you are going to know that you would do anything to keep them safe. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2014 television episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs